


He Remembers

by dgraymanz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, im a piece of shit basically, trigger warning yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgraymanz/pseuds/dgraymanz
Summary: Yuuri will never forget Viktor. He will never forget that perfect smile, with his perfect teeth. Or how his blue eyes lit up when he skated on the ice.





	He Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking emo. That is me.

Yuuri will never forget Viktor. He will never forget that perfect smile, with his perfect teeth. Or how his blue eyes lit up when he skated on the ice. He remembers the giggle he heard late at night when everyone was supposed to be asleep. He remembers how he saw the perfect smile less towards the end. And Viktor's eyes didn't seem so lively anymore. He remembers how the giggles were silenced.

Yuuri remembers when Phichit asked him if he wanted to go skate at Ice Castle. He remembers how it started out just the two of them, but soon grew into something big and wonderful. He remembers when Viktor showed up on his first day with his sparkling blue eyes and confidence. He remembers the t-shirt and gray sweats he wore.

Yuuri remembers when Viktor and him competed at the Worlds. He remembers every sound of excitement Viktor made. He remembers how he jumped around, how they all did. He remembers Viktor pushing the hair out of his eyes and telling him that he was a one-of-a-kind skater. 

Yuuri remembers when things got bad. When Viktor wasn't himself. When he stopped smiling. He remembers when Viktor stopped skating.  He remembers hearing crying at night. He remembers how Viktor locked himself in the bathroom for long periods of time. He remembers asking about it, and getting pushed away.

Yuuri remembers when Viktor opened up. He remembers crying, they both were. He remembers seeing Viktor's scars and there were so many. He remembers confessing his love to the sad boy, and him returning the feelings. He remembers the kiss they shared that night.

Yuuri remembers that Viktor was happy again. The crying was no longer heard. He remembers Viktor looking happier and healthier. He remembers when he smiled so brightly that he lit up the dying world that surrounded them. He remembered thinking the old Viktor was back.

Yuuri remembers when they got to go on their first vacation together. He remembers how excited Viktor was. He remembers the kisses they shared. He remembers the 'I love you's'. He remembers how Viktor and him made love that night.

Yuuri remembers when things got worst. He remembers thinking it was a relapse. He remembers Viktor sobbing that rainy night. He remembers how he didn't do anything any more. He remembers going out with Phichit and Yurio, and how Viktor didn't want to. He remembers coming home to find his boyfriend dead.

Yuuri remembers it all, every single fucking detail.


End file.
